Funds for the purchase of a 600 MHz BrukerBioSpin Avance-II nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer with a triple resonance (1H, 13C, 15N) high resolution CryoProbe are requested. The spectrometer will be integrated into the Chemistry Department Core NMR Facility and will serve a group of eight NIH-funded investigators as major users (Brummond, Curran, Floreancig, Koide, Nelson, Schafmeister, Wilcox, and Wipf) along with a number of minor users. The major users are supported by grant types including R01, P01, P50, U19 and U54, and funding institutes including the General Medical Institute, the National Cancer Institute, and the Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases. This user group requires more capacity for high-end NMR experiments and more sensitivity for small samples, and these needs dictate the requested instrument. There is a significant University commitment both for matching funds (1/1) for instrument purchase, and to renovate and configure suitable space on the ground floor of the Chevron Science Center (Chemistry Building). The Core NMR Facility is staffed by two PhD level NMR spectroscopists including a Director (who will be primarily responsible for the instrument) and an Assistant Director (who will run many of the spectra). [unreadable] [unreadable] Relevance: The spectrometer will support several dozen projects that have a strong biomedical relevance. These range from basic research on structure, reactions and interaction energies of biomolecules and related models, through new synthetic methods, to target identification and natural products total synthesis. There is a strong emphasis on innovative synthetic chemistry, and much of the work is directed towards drug discovery. This research often requires sophisticated NMR experiments on small samples, and the requested 600 MHz spectrometer will greatly expedite ongoing and planned work. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]